Adventure on Tour
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: When your boyfriends on tour and When his brothers are dateing your best friends things can get intresting! Niley, Jemily, Kashley
1. IMs and Fights

IM convo with Miley and Nick

SmileyMiley: Hey  
NickJ: Hey  
SmileyMiley: Hows tour?  
NickJ: Good hows dancing?  
SmilyMiley: Good  
NickJ: Has put away message up  
SmileyMiley: Thanks for the notice!  
NickJ: THIS IS JOE I HAVE TAKEIN OVER NICK SN HAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
NickJ: has returend  
NickJ: HEY MILEY!!  
SmileyMiley: Joe?  
NickJ: YUP YUP!!  
SmileyMiley: umm what happend to Nick?  
NickJ: i kinda put him in the tolite  
SmileyMiley:...  
NickJ: BRB  
NickJ: has cahnged IM to IloveJoe  
IloveJoe: Back!  
SmileyMiley: You konw he going to hurt you right?  
IloveJoe: NO  
SmileyMiley: Right...  
IloveJoe: has changed IM to NickJ  
NickJ: Sorry Miley  
SmileyMiley: Its ok (smiley face)

With JB

Nick: JOE!!  
Joe: Yes my loveing brother?  
NIck: Starts beating him up  
Joe: yells KEVIN NICKS HURRTING ME AGAIN!  
Kevin: Walks in NICK JOE STOP IT AND SHUT UP! walks out

With Miley and Emily on the phone

Miley: He then finally came back..Hun you have a werid boyfirne  
Emily: (sighs) I know (laughs)  
Miley: (laughs) Hold on i'mg getting an IM  
Emily: Ok  
Miley: (laughs)  
Emily: What?  
Miley: Nick just beat up Joe and now Kevin is mad at them  
Emily: (laughs) When is he not mad at them?  
Miley: True True

Yes i know very very random but i was boerd!! Chap to will be out tommrow (if i can figure out how to do that!) lol


	2. VoiceMail Wars

Later that day with Joe

J: (calls Em)

Emilys Voice Mail

_**You reatch Emily. I'm not here right now. and Joe BEHAVE on tour..For me Please? Leave a message Bye! **_(beep)

J: Thanks Em you think i'm going to burn dow the bus or something (laughs) Well love ya bye! (hangs up)

Later with Emily

E: (Listens to the Voice Mail)(laughs and calls Joe back)

Joe's Voice Mail

_**Yo its Dj Danger! I'm not able to pick the phone up so LATER and Em I DIDN'T BURN THE BUS DOWN I PROMISE (In the backround) YESS HE DID! (Joe) SHUT UP NICK. BYE EM! leave a message! NICK**_! beep

E: (Laughs) I believe you babe. Call me back love ya!

Ealyer with Nick and Miley

M: Whats everyone doing?

N: Kevn's wacthing T.V and Joe is recoding his Voice Mail. Hold on

M: Ok

N: YES HE DID!

J: (In the backround) SHUT UP NICK!

M: (laughs)  
N: Sorry about that

M: (Still laughing) Its ok

J: (In the backround) NICK!

M&N: (Laughing so hard!)

Later with Miley

M: (Calls Nick)

Nicks Voice Mail

_**I love you. you love me lets get together and (Someone garabs the phone) Jow i swear you have to stop taking my phone! Leave a message (Yells) JOE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_

M: (Laghing) Nick our brother has something wrong with him. Love ya much calll back

Earlyer with Joe

J: (Takes Nicks phone) I love you. You love me lets get together and

N: (Grabs the phone) I Joe i swear you have to stop taking my phone! Leave a message

J: (hits him in the head)

N: JOE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU(Hangs up)

Later with Nick

N: (Calls Miley)

Mileys Voice Mail

_**Well since i didn't pick up that means i' not here so leave a message and i'll call you back. Oh and Nick, Em, and Joe its Message War! WAR I TELL YOU WAR! bye**_

N: I'm scared now but BRING IT SISTER (laughs)

J: HEY MILEY!

N: Joe shut up! Call me laters Miles and BRING IT! (Hangs up)

With Em

E: (Calls Miley)

MVM: _**Well since i didn't pick up that means i' not here so leave a message and i'll call you back. Oh and Nick, Em, and Joe its Message War! WAR I TELL YOU WAR! bye**_

E: (laughs) Fie its on Miles! BYE!(hangs up)

With Miley

M: (Calls Em)

EVM: _**You want it Miley. YOU GOT IT! Bring it!(Laughs) MOM I'M COMMING! Just leave a message...oh and Miley can it be Girl V.S Boys? Leave a message bye!**_

M: Thats a great idea em I'll call the boys and tell them Bye! (hangs up and calls Nick)

J: (Picks up the phone) MILEY!

M: (laughs) Hey joe tell Nick that its Girls V.S Boys BYe! (Hangs up)

With Joe and Nick

J: (Nicks phone rings) MILEY!

N: (Hears her name) JOE GIVE ME THE PHONE!

J: (Hangs up) Its Girls V.S Boys

N: Ok

Later with Joe and Nick

N: (Calls Miley and puts it on speaker)

MVM:_** (M) Hey boys (E) We told you its on! (M) Yea so..yells BRANDI GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK! (B) You guys are stupid just end the stupid war so we don't have so many voice mails! (Hangs up)**_

J: I agree with Brandi

N: Same

N&J: WE LOVE YOU GIRLS! (hangs up)

With Kevin and Ashley on the phone

K: I have stupid and werid brothers

A: (laughs) DOn't worry they will change sooner or Later

K: Please make it sooner!

A: (laughs)


	3. Brother Bonding and New Jersey

**I keep forget the disclamer so**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING! hehehe**

With Miley and Emily

M: So its all set?

E: Yup your dad just has to drop us off and we'll be there by the end

M: IS ash coming?

E: Hmmm DUH!

M: (laughs) Right anyways

BR: MILEY PHONE

M: GOT IT (picks the phone up) Hello?

N: Hey babe

M: Hey Nick!

N: It sucks

M: What?

N: Our 6 moths ansverity is next week and i wont be there

M: (trying not to laugh) I know i wish you were but don't worry sonner than you know you'll be here and we can make it up

N: Yea

E: (trying not to laugh)

M: Is Joe there?

N: Yea why?

M: Em right next to me

N: Ok hold on (yells) JOE PHONE!

J: (Yells) COMMING (takes the phone) Hello?

E: HEY BABE!

J: Hey! whats up?

E: Nothing just hanging our with Miley. Ash is comming over soon

J: Cool, god i miss you!

E: I miss you too!

J: (Here Kevin telling him something) Hey i got to go i'll talk to you later k?

E: Ok love you

J: Love you to here Nick for Miley

E: ok (Hands the phone to Miley)

M: Hello

N: Hey i just wanted to say bye and that i love you

M: (smiles) I love you too

N: Bye

M: Bye (hangs up)

E: (Burst out laguhing) GOD WE GOT THEM!

M: I know!! there SO clueless!

With JB

N: Joe do you have a feeling there hiding something?

J: No why do you?

N: No i just asked you for No reason (rolls his eyes)

J: Sorry Gezz (smiles) But no i don't

N: Well when i wwas talking to Miley it sound like she was trying not to laugh

K: Your just over looking things

N: Yea i guess your right

K: (Phone rings) Hello?

A: Hey babe

K: Hey beatiful

J: Oh you can talk to your girlfriend but we can!?

K: Yup (laughs)

A: (heard what they said) Kevin be nice

K: To them NO wawy

A: (Laughs)

J: (hits him)

K: JOE! (chasses Joe and Drops the phone)

N: Ash?

A: Yea i'm here. Is he chasing Joe around?

N: Yea (laughs)  
A: Tell him i'll call him after the concert. I'll be at Mileys with Em

N: Ok later Ash

A: Later (hangs up)

K: SEE WHAT YOU DO NOW SHE HUNG UP!

J: KEVIN STOP!

K: (tackles him)

J: YOUR HURTING THE SINGER!

K&N: YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE!

J: Yea but i'm the main one!

N: (hits Joe)

J: Oh and not only do i have Kevin SITTING ON ME but now i get HIT BYE NICK! i fell SO loved

N: (Smiles) You should

Frankie: (walks in) Kevin why are you sitting on Joe?

K: Because he's Joe

F: Ok (walks out)

J: THANKS FOR THE HELP FRANKIE!

F: (Yells back) NO PROBLEM!

K&N: (Laugh)

J: Not that i don't think this is fun but..YOUR KILLING ME!

K: Fine fine fine i'll get up (Gets off of him)

J: Beware my brother i will get you back (gose to his bunk)

K: I love brother bonding (gets ready for the concert)

N: (shakes his head) I have werid brothers

With the girls when the concert done

A: (laughing) You didn't!

E: She did her dad was SO pissed

M: What i thoguht it would be funny

A: It would have been..if it wasn't on set

M: Hey! my dad even laughed!

E: Yea the fact that he had FISH down his back!

M: (Laughs harder) W/E

A: (phone rings) Shh i'm going to trick Kevin

M&E: Ok

A: (Picks up) Hello?

K: Hey babe!

A: Heyy umm hold on (in the backround) Zac you have to be quiet..no you can't do that! (giigles)

M&E: (trying not to laugh)

K: What are you doing at Zac!?

A: Oh Nothing (trying not to laugh)

K: ASHLEY!!

A: (laughs) OMG!

M&E: (Laughing)

J: (hears whats going on) Dude you just got punked!

K: Shut up Joe! Ash that wasn't funny

A: Waww i'm sorry babe!

K: Its ok (puts it on speaker)

N: Hey girls!

E&A: Hey Nick!

M: Hey babe!

J: Hello wonderfull people!

A&M: Hey Joe!

E: Hey werdio

J: I AM NOT A WERIDO!

M&N: Kepp telling yourself that

J: Who that was creep!

(everyone laughs)

M: So how waws the concert

J: Good

N: Girls guess what!

AME: WHAT!?

JB: WERE GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE!

AME: Thats AWESOME!

M: Wwhats it called?

E: WHo eles is in it?

A: Where is it shotting?

N: Its called Camp Rock

J: Umm Demi Lovavto, Alyson Sotner and some other people

K: (sighs) Candada

AME: CANDADA!?

JB: Yea

M: Thats awesome

E: Yea

A: Umm were going to go

K: (Can tell there sad) OK wew'll talk to you tommrow

A: Yea (a little happy)

J: See you soon

E: YOU bet (thinks: Sooner than you think)  
N: Love you Miley

M: Love you too

J: Love much Em

E: LOVE YOU MORE!

K: I love you ash

A: Love you to

JB: BYE  
AME: BYE(hangs up)

A: This sucks

M: Yea..Wait i have an idea

E: I love your ideas!

M: I know (laughs)

With JB

J: They don't sound so happy

K: Hmm i wonder why..oh yea cuz were shooting a moice..IN CANADA!!

J: NOT NOW KEVIN!!

K: YOU know what Joe

J: WHAT!?

K: GRR (gose to his bunk)

N: How about we all calm down befor we break down the bus!

J: FINE (gose to his bunk)  
N: Ugg!! (Gose to his bunk)

Next Day: With the girls

BR: You girls ready?

M: Yup daddy!

A: See you i don't know Billy

BR: Yea see your girls wwhen you get back

M: Bye daddy (hugs him)

BR: Have fun

E: You girls ready?

M: Yup New Jersey here wew come!

With the boys

J: Hey kev where are we now?

K: NEW JERSEY!

N: SWEET!

**Well New Jersey must be a very fun place (laughs) REVIEW!**


	4. Bouns Jonas

With the girls(just got off the plane)

M: (Streching) that was long flight

E: Yeah

A: OK ready?

E&M: YUP

A: Ok (calls Kevin)

F: Yo The oldest Jonas isnt here this is The Bouns Jonas Whats up?

A: Hey Frankie its ash

F: Oh hey! you want Kevin?

A: acutly no i want to ask where you guys are?

F: At our old house in New Jersey

A: Oh that sounds fun

E&M: HEY FRANK THE TANK!

F: Hey Miles and Em!

A: Hey Frankie can i tell you something?

F: YUP!!

A: Were in New Jersey!

F: AWESOME...and let me guess you want me to be quite so you can suprise my bros?

A: Yup!

F: Ok see you soon!

A: alright bye! (hangs up)

E: This is going to be fun

M: Oh yea!

With JB

K: Frankie was that my phone?

F: Nope

K: Ok (yells) NICK JOE COME ON!

J: BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!

N: Come on we have to go practice!

J: FINE! (walks out of the house)

K: I think your older than him Frankie

F: I know (goes to his room)

N: Come on lets go

K: Finlly!!

At the concert

J: HELLO NEW JERSEY!!

K: We are so glad to be here

N: Ok lets get this thing going

_Hello beautiful how's it going?_

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missin' you_

_its true_

Backstage

M: (dressed as hannah) Ok rember right after Hello Beautiful

E: We know

When the song ends

N: Ok next were

Stage guy: (comes out)

N: But how?

SG: Just wait

N: ok (to the croud) Next is

M: (comes out and starts singin)

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
__We hang aound when we could be all overr the place _

JB faces where in confusion but stared singing when need

_The sun is shinin just the way we like it  
__Let's get out of this hall and show the world our face  
__Its Friday but there's nowhere to go  
__Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
__We can do anythign we wanna do  
__It's all up to me and you_

_Turn this park into a club the stars are lights  
__And nthe moon is so bright from above  
__Skateboard here's all right  
__So pull on up, everyone is wainging for us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__We got the party with us, We got the party with us_

_Radio let me be a DJ  
__I'll turn you up, keep us moiving 'til we're on a roll  
__Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
__And letting go eveybody here's gotta soul  
__It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
__We're kicking it together, its so good to be free  
__WE got eachother and thats all we need  
__The rest is up to you and me_

_Turn this park into a club the stars are lights  
__And the moon is so bright from above  
__Skateboard here's all right  
__So pull on up, everyone is wainging for us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__We got the party with us, We got the party with us_

_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
__That nothing cdan stand in our way today  
__Lets find a place to play_

_Turn this park into a club the stars are lights  
__And the moon is so bright from above  
__Skateboard here's all right  
__So pull on up, everyone is wainging for us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__We got the party with us, We got the party with us_

_Turn this park into a club the stars are lights  
__And nthe moon is so bright from above  
__(We got the party with us)  
__Skateboard here's all right  
__So pull on up, everyone is wainging for us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go  
__Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
__We got the party with us, We got the party with us  
__We got the party, We got the party with us  
__We got the party with us!_

M: HELLO NEW JERESY!!

Croud gose wild

M: I just wanted to sprise all of you so HAVE FUN for the rest of the concert (walks over to Nick and whispers) Good luck (walks off)

J: Give it up for Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus!!

K: Ok lets start this Goodnight and Goodbye

They start playing

After the concert

N: MILEY (runs up to her and kisses her)

M: (pulls away) Man i've missed those

J: (Sees Em) EMMYY (Kisses her and spins her around)

E: (pulls away and laughs) Hey Joey

K: Hey babe! (kisses Ash)

A: Hey

F: Hey guys

AME: Hey Frankie

M: Thanks for not telling

F: No problem

K: You knew?

F: Yea they called to see where we we're

M: We are staying with you guys untill you leave New Jersey

N: Thats awesome!

M: Yes yes it is (Kisses him)

F: I'M BLIND!!

all fo them laugh


	5. Stupidly Funny, Nicky, Sucking Faces

After the concert with Nick and Miley

M: Hey Nick guess what

N: What?

M: I get to stay for a whole month!

N: ARE YOU SEIROUS!?

M: (Smiles) Yup sir!

N: Thats awesome (kisses her)

M: and those are awesome (kisses him)

J: HEy ni--whoa!

N: Joe out!

J: Leavig (yells) EM!! THERE KISSING!!

M&N: (Starts laughing)

M: Your brother is...

N: Stupid?

M: I was going to say funny (laughs)

N: He is stupidly funny

M: Perfect (Kisses him)

With Em and Joe

J: EM THERE KISSING!!

E: I told you not to bother them!

J: But i want to play monpoly!

E: (laughs) i'll go ask Kevin and Ash

J: But i--

E: Stay here

J: Ok (pouts)

E: Be back (kisses him and walks away)

When she gets to the door

E:(knocks) Are you guys doing something?

A: (laughs) no come in

E: (Opens door) Joe wants to know if you guys want to play Monpoly

A: Umm (looks at kevin)

K: (Shrugs) I guess

A: Ok then (gets up) whats with your bro and Monpoly?

K: (thinks for a sec) I have know idea

A,E&K: (laughs and walks down to Joe)

J: FINALY!!

K: (Laughs) I swear Joe your younger than Frankie

J: NO I'M NOT

E: Joe stop

J: Ok (smiles at Em)

K: (under his breath) wipped

A: What did you say Kev?

K: Nothing!

A: (wishpers to him) I heard you

K: He is

A: and your not? (walks away)

K: (stands there for a like 3 seconds then shots) NOW I'M NOT!

N: (walks down with Miley) Your not what?

K: (looks at them) Nothing! (walks over to the others)  
N: Ok. Joe what did you want to say to me?

J: I wanted to know if you and Miley wanted to play monpoly with me and Em but NO you all sucking faces!

A,E,K,M,N: (laughs)

E: Wow Joe wow

J: What!?

E: (whispers to him) We do that all the time!

J: (smiles) Oh yea

E: (laughs)

K: Can we get on with this Monpoly game?

J: YES. I call banker!!

N: Don't you always (rolls eyes)

J: Oh your so funny NICKY!!

N: DON'T CALL ME NICKY!!

M: But i call you Nicky!

N: Thats what i mean only you can!

M: aww your to cute! (kisses him)

J: EWW THIER SUCKING FACE!!

all laugh


	6. Worst Timming

**Disclamer: I had the most wonderful dream I OWNED THE JOANS BROTHERS! but then my brother crushed my dream SHAME ON YOU DUSTIN SHAME ok on to the story D**

During Monpoly

J: I WANT THAT!!

K: Joe stop whinning i got to i frist so CHIIL

J: I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT I WA--

E: (Kisses him)

J: (quite)

A,E,K,N,M: (laughs)

J: Ok Kev you can have that

K: SWEET. thanks Em

E: No problem

Later with Niley

M: (laughing) i swear the doctors dropped Joe on his head when he was born

N: Thats what Kevin and me say (laughs)

M: (kisses him)

N: (kissing back)

K: (walks in) Gu--WHOA

N: What is it with you guys not knocking!?

K: (shrugs) I don't know.

N: (rolls eyes) Is there a reson you are in my room?

K: (thinks for a sec) Oh yea! mom said its dinner

N: Ok (waits a second) bye Kevin

K: Right later (leaves)

M: You need a lock

N: (sighs) I know (kisses him)

M: (kisses him back)

De: (From Downstairs) NICK MILEY DINNER NOW

Both: COMMING

With Kevin after he left

K: Akward

J: HEY THATS MY LINE!

K: Whatever

J: MOMMY KEVIN STOLL MY LINE!!

De: Kevin don't say Joes line, Joe calm down

Both: YES MOM

Dinner

De: so What where you two doing? (points to Niley)

N: oh know stuff

K: HEY! thats my line

N: So what

K: MOM he stoll my line

De: Boys sedle down. Kevin no one can "steal" a line Nick Don't use his lines

K&N: Yes momm

J: Whoa de juv

E: Do you know what tha means?

J: YES!

E: Ok just checking

Next day (befor a concert)

With Niley in Nicks Dressing Room

M: Have fun out there

N: Of course i will

M: (kisses him) good luck

N: (kisses her) i think i need more

M: (Laughs)(kisses him)

J: YO NICK NOW

N: GRR (kisses her) bye

M: (laughing)

when there on the bus

Niley: (kissing)

E: WHOA

M: OK really you guys have the WORST timing

J: We know

N: is there a point of you guys being here?

A: Well the fact that our bunks are right next to yours

M: and?

K: We don't want to hear moaning

Niley:WE DID NOT MOAN

J: or did you


	7. Farwell

**Weeeee enjoy**

With Niley

N: Do you have to go?

M:Yea it sucks (Sad face)

N: Hey don't worry

M: How can i NOT worry!?

N: (kisses her) Cause i love you

With Kashley

A: Call me every day?

K: Yes

A: Text?

K: Yes (paues) and IM and Webcame and Call and whatever I can do to talk to you

A: (Smiles) I love you (Kisses him)

K: (Still kissing)

Niley: BOO

Kashley: AH!

Niley (laughs)

Kashely MILEY NICK!

N: You should have seen you faces

M: Thats what you get!

Niley: (runs off)

A: (Laughing)

K: Oh so you find this funny?

A: Yes Yes i do (smiles)

K: (Kisses her)

With Jemily

J: Call?

E: Yes

J: Everyday?

E: Yes Joe I'll call you everyday, text, Im, and webcame ok?

J: Perfect.

E: Loser

J: I am not a loser!

E: Sure your not (laughs)

J: (Kisses her)

E: (Kisses back)

Niley: WE ARE GOING TO EAT YOU

Jemily: AHHH...NICK MILEY!!

N: Wow that was funner than when we scared Ash and Kev

M: Yes yes it was

J: We are so going to get you

N: You think

M: Yes i do

Niley; ITs time to go (runs away)

J: (about to chase after them)  
E: (holds him back) Just stay (Kisses him)  
J: (Smiels) Ok

Now for the musical!

N: So long

M: Farwell

E: See you next time

J: Be sure to read

K: Adventures in Cananda

A: But for now

N: Check out

M: Girl Next Door

E: Writen from Devindme

J: Who brought you

K: Adventures on Tour

A: And soon to come

All: Adventures in Canada!!

J: Th-that all foks!

Me: Thank you guys that a rap. You don't have to go home but you got to get the heck out of here. Oh and REVIEW wow i think thats the frist time i asked for you guys to do that lol


End file.
